Famous Game Makers/LMaDers
These are some of ROBLOX's best game creators. 'Shadom' Shadom is the well known creator of many successful ROBLOX games, namely, Aviation II, Whodunnit? and the unforgettable original Tower of Power. He joined on March 10th, 2008. He has been mentioned several times in the ROBLOX blog and is a hat collector as well. Shadom has been known to be very quiet when playing games with other users. He has 26 million place visits and over 8M in limiteds. 'Sporo' Sporo is a ROBLOXian who was once responsible for numerous accounts of trolling/flaming, free models, scamming and deceit. From 2010, he decided to change course and has achieved great things after taking up LUA studies. His best game has always been Sporo's Lair, which he built in 2008, but other works of his include Epic Survival, Clone Army Wars v2, ROBLOX Deathmatch, Destroy the Mechabloxxers and Build to survive robot zombies. He is a regular poster in Let's Make A Deal. He joined on February 28th, 2008. 'Lysium' Lysium created the famous Destruction Derby which has 12 million+ visits to date and is an active contributor to Atheists of ROBLOX. He is an expert scripter and game builder but is disliked by some community members for his anti-Christian adverts and his forum trolling about his game Destroy the Church which has since not been deleting by moderators. He joined on April 1st 2008. 'Njay' Njay joined on July 23rd, 2009. He created the original of the following: Hide and Seek, Blimp Wars, Armoured Warfare, Alien Shootout, N-CELL (staffpicked in 2012) as well as Clash of the Bloxxers and Build and Battle. His games are all over 1 million visits in popularity, and he is famous for owning a Dominus Infernus, which often draws comparison with him to DeepFreeze. 'iBuilder' iBuilder is the creator of the iPlay series of ROBLOX and spends his time making his iGames, which there are over 30 of. He is accredited for revolutionizing 'obbies' with new stage spawns and uniquely-thought obstacles for players to overcome. He is very sociable and friendly, enjoying conversing with other users (unlike Shadom). iBuilder has created over 6 staffpicked works and 10 of his games were mentioned in the ROBLOX blog, and he won awards in 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013 for his fantastic games which gave him 25 million visits. He joined on April 10th 2008. 'DeepFreeze' DeepFreeze joined on November 15th, 2008. He is the chief competitor of iBuilder. He originally was immature and rude, behaving childishly and getting banned, however, he has bounced back and his now the mastermind behind several places such as BLOXville, ROBLOX Spleef, Glass Houses, Blocker and Sandbox, his two building games. Blocker is slightly more professional whereas Sandbox is aimed at less experienced builders. He is famous for owning a Dominus Fridgidus and living in Colorado, where it frequently snows and the temperature is often cold, hence his name 'DeepFreeze'. Upon killing someone with the Icedagger in a swordfighting game or trolling someone on the forums, he is known to say "You got DeepFreeze'd." 'Incredibleantman' Incredibleantman is the decorated maker of Realistic Mining which has 15 million+ visits to date, in which players mine for ore resources and sell them to buy houses with the cash they receive. This game has been (attempted) to be copied by several "noobs", and the infamous protester Guest 1337 picketed this place before he was terminated. It was formerly an exploiters hangout. To celebrate his birthday on September 5th, 2013, he gave a free diamond to all VIP members. Category:Pages